prettycurehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Aile ꕤ Wing ot the 2 of Us
is a cover song in ''Cure Sphere'', a different kind of Pretty Cure. The song will be performed by Watanabe Harumi and Minowa Daisuke's voice actors. The original song, Aile, was published for the 14th season of the franchise, ''KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode''. It was originally performed by Muranaka Tomo, who voiced the character Tategami Aoi/Cure Gelato in the same season. Lyrics Credit for the lyrics goes to the Pretty Cure wiki staff! Full Ver. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Wow oh Wow oh Wow oh Wow oh Wow oh Wow oh Kienai yume ni mukau tsubasa Muchū de kakenuketa ano hi wo Sō daro jibun to nakama wo shinjite Jiyū ni ikiteku michi ni naru Kasaneta jikan kara ashita e Hitori ja egakenai kiseki wa Arigatō tomadoi furueteta ryōte de Jiyū wo tsukandara hashiridasou itsumo kawaranai kara sa Zutto sora e utaou Kienai yume ni mukau tsubasa Takusan uketotta ēru wo Sō daro tashikana omoi no tsuyosa wa Jiyū ni ikiteku michi ni naru |-|Japanese= ともに進んできた証を 音に乗せて響かせよう 一つ一つ 大切なもの 作り上げてきたんだよ Wow oh Wow oh Wow oh Wow oh Wow oh Wow oh どんなに遠くに離れてしまっても 歌で繋がってる 消えない夢に向かうツバサ 開け Over the future 夢中で駆け抜けたあの日を 胸に Over the blue sky そうだろ 自分と仲間を信じて 自由に生きてく道になる 変わり映えのない景色に 風が吹き抜ける瞬間 出会いの日も ケンカした日も 確かにほら残ってる Wow oh Wow oh Wow oh Wow oh Wow oh Wow oh 悲しい言葉じゃ伝えられないから 笑顔を交わして 重ねた時間から明日へ 飛ぼう Over the future 一人じゃ描(えが)けない奇跡は ここに Over the blue sky ありがとう 戸惑い震えてた両手で 自由を掴んだら走り出そう 望んでた場所がいつか変わったりしても 大好きなものはいつも変わらないからさ ずっと空へ歌おう 消えない夢に向かうツバサ 開け Over the future たくさん受け取ったエールを 胸に Over the blue sky そうだろ 確かな想いの強さは 自由に生きてく道になる |-|Translation= Let's make this sound ring out as a sign that we've advanced together These precious things will build up one by one Wow oh Wow oh Wow oh Wow oh Wow oh Wow oh No matter how far apart we are, we'll always be connected by song With these wings, let's fly towards our dreams that won't disappear Let's start Over the future That day I was immersed in rushing in from behind From my chest Over the blue sky That's right, believe in yourself and in your friends If you can live freely, it'll become a path That moment the wind blows, it changes the inglorious scenery The day we met and the day we fought, all of it remains within me Wow oh Wow oh Wow oh Wow oh Wow oh Wow oh But because I can't give you sad words, I exchange smiles instead From this time tomorrow, it'll all pile up Let's fly Over the future Miracles can't be drawn out by itself But right here Over the blue sky I thank you with shaking hands Let's run to catch our future Even if the place I desire changes one day The things you love won't change all the time So I shall always sing to the sky With these wings, let's fly towards our dreams that won't disappear Let's start Over the future The amount of cheers that I have received From my chest Over the blue sky That's right, the strength of these feelings is If you can live freely, it'll become a path References Category:Cure Sphere (Discography) Category:Cover Songs